


Kiss Me at Midnight

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boys Kissing, Car Ride, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Midnight, No Dialogue, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Sweet, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm hands infiltrated the sanctuary that was Dan's covers and gently grazed his palms. Sleepily, his eyes shifted over to his counterpart whose eyes met his briefly before admiring the sequin-silver stars. They were scattered embers of a dying fire that winked down upon Arin, leaving an illuminating curtain of the sky. His hand were sweaty and intertwined in Dan's. His hand fixed perfectly, his long and thick fingers, completing the space left between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnavidans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=damnavidans).



> I am sooooooooooOOOO proud of this fanfic!!!! <3 I hope you all enjoy this!!!! <3 <3 <3

     The clock illuminated 11 o’clock in red numbers on the dashboard of Barry Kramer’s car. It was the long haul back home after a drawn out day at VidCon; nighttime stretched ahead as long as the road they had travelled in the daylight hours, now charcoal hued and cold. The birds were silenced, no-one walked the streets, the only serenade being the ever present rumble from the cars that passed by with white lights. Next to Barry in the passenger seat was Ross, the seat strap cradling his head like a precious gift of life, the soft humming of the car against his ear drum singing its ambiance music. Arin and Dan resided snugly in the back seat of the black Chevy Malibu.

     Yellow street lights poured into the slightly tinted windows like the aftermath of a sparkling firework: an exuberant glow. Wind nudged the restless trees and wisps of clouds were swirled into the black ocean of the night as if a finger stuck itself in the cold waters and carelessly toyed with the flow of motion. The road was silvered and transformed by the light of the moon, which, at the full, hung like a great luminous pearl on the radiant breast of heaven.

 

     Dan snuggled under his blanket, his eyelids fighting off drowsiness with as much strength as he could muster. His once plush sheet was now thread bare in patches. Every worn section was made by the comedic singer rubbing his thumb and forefinger over its soft surface. It was a sense of security to have the blanket with him when he went on long trips like these, especially since sickness usually followed the Grumps where ever they traveled.

     Warm hands infiltrated the sanctuary that was Dan’s covers and gently grazed his palms. Sleepily, his eyes shifted over to his counterpart whose eyes met his briefly before admiring the sequin-silver stars. They were scattered embers of a dying fire that winked down upon Arin, leaving an illuminating curtain of the sky. His hand were sweaty and intertwined in Dan’s. His hand fixed perfectly, his long and thick fingers, completing the space left between the two.

     Dan propped himself against his partner-in-crime, a lazy yawn escaping from his softly chattering lips. The heat was scorching in the car since the night dropped a few degrees but it didn’t help soothe the singer’s thin frame. Relief washed over his physique as hotness traveled from one body to his own. His cheek rested comfortably in the crook of Arin’s neck, nuzzling further to steal more warmth. The artist did not mind the sudden burrow his friend did at his side for his mind was foggy of sluggishness.   
All was calm. Calm was the forest right after the dawn light had kissed the colors into being. It was just like bringing a soul to be one with nature, vibrant yet relaxed.

     Arin turned his head slightly, wanting to lock eyes with Dan again. Lips grazed one another on pure accident, a pleasant feeling filling both their hearts. A tepid blush was stained on their cheeks, virtually beaming in the black void of the night. Warmth raided from the spot where their lips contacted one another, slowly spreading through the rest of their bodies. Arin’s heart beat roughly against his rib-cage, his pulse ringing in his hot ears. He wanted to pull away before losing himself, indulging into Dan. His senses were seduced and thinking straight was more difficult with a hazy mind. He looked down at his listless other, greeted back with half-opened eyes that were burnished with infatuation. Or was it just lack of sleep?  
Biting his lip, he curved his head back to the window.

     Long and bony hands captured the Grump’s cheek, adjusting his own so parted lips were close together. Dan pushed his head towards Arin. He kissed him and the world fell away. They didn’t care if the two remaining Grumps in the front of the car saw their affectionate display. They didn’t pay no mind to the spinning world around them, their only audience being the stars dancing above and the moon guarding the night sky.  
It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Arin’s hand rested below Dan’s ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Dan ran his fingers down Arin’s spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of the other’s heart against his chest.  
     Quietly, the comedic duo pulled apart, only to be smashed back together in a sleep-filled lust. When Arin hungrily kissed Dan, he brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. He was addicted. The kisses were his salvation and his torment. He was the half that made Arin whole. Arin held Dan gingerly, cupping his face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of Dan’s neck. Dan went rigid with surprise as trembles shook his body and a euphoric warmth blossomed within himself. He was breathless with delight, soft and barely audible pants escaped his lips as the artist showered him with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth in the cold night.  
The musician gazed up at his counterpart, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. Arin slowly drew back once more and spent a moment studying his love’s face.

     Dan felt his blush deepen under Arin’s scrutiny. Arin gazed at Dan lovingly, his eyes softened with tenderness. He extended his index finger and placed it under the drowsy singer’s chin, pushing it up so their eyes could meet one final time. Lips touched and Dan felt a smoldering heat deep within himself as Arin’s grip tightened, pulling his body close to his. For those moments, time stopped. They didn’t both worrying about the people around them, in fact, the two lovers didn’t even notice their small company. It was just Dan and Arin together. There was no body but themselves and their kiss at midnight.

 

     The noir Malibu pulled up to the Game Grumps office, going from a soft hum of life to a quiet stillness. Barry, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, looked to his right and saw Ross still in the same position as before, a little bit of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. His lips pulled off a supple smile. He lightly shook his friend’s shoulder to wake him from his long slumber. Ross grumbled incoherently, stretching his lips as far as they could go while a symphony of cracks and pops sang from his joints and bones.  
      Barry turned farther where he was facing the back seats and his smile only grew wider at the sight before him. Arin’s arm was tucked comfortably behind Dan in a loving embrace while his head stayed propped against the other’s. Dan snuggled into Arin’s neck, his thin sheet of fabric covering his shoulders and thin frame. Both men were snoring softly.

     The editor chuckled to himself. How could he put their friendship, or even love, into mere words. An entire ocean of ink wouldn’t be enough to describe them. Their friendship was a starburst of light amongst the darkening dusk. They were all the stars in the sky condensed into a single point. They were everything and nothing at the same time. Together, they were both a beautiful dream and a catastrophic nightmare.

 

     They were in love.


End file.
